Hogwarts Academy
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: The basic idea for this story is that Dumbledore wasn’t killed and Snape didn’t die either. Dumbledore started a small magical university within Hogwarts and Hermione is one of the students. While she is there a Marriage Law comes into effect.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hogwarts Academy**_

_Hey guys! I've been reading a load of Harry Potter fanfics (even though I __**despise**__ Harry Potter!) based on a Marriage Law and thought I'd try my hand at it._

_The basic idea for this story is that Dumbledore wasn't killed and Snape didn't die either. Voldemort's dead and everything's hunky dory for a while. Dumbledore started a small magical university within Hogwarts and Hermione is one of the students. While she is there a Marriage Law comes into effect. Also there's a bit of a twist with everyone's favourite potions professor as well as a few original characters._

_I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters or their world. I __**do**__ own copies of several of the books though…_

_**Chapter 1**_

Hermione

I stood outside my new accommodation trying to stop from crying. It was just over a year since Voldemort had been killed and I was back at Hogwarts. After the final battle Dumbledore had started a magical university alongside the school. I was one of the lucky few to be accepted, only 52 pupils were accepted. Harry was another one of them but Ron had refused to even apply. For the past six months he'd been acting really weird, he'd become really secretive and refused to even let me hold his hand, let alone kiss him. Sighing I opened the door to the tiny cottage to meet my new roommate.

The second I opened the door I was assaulted by _**seven**_ cats.

"Clytiau, Cymi, Manon, Teigr, Palfgan, Lili, Cerpyn-Dol! Stop it! Let her get in!" A tall girl with short black hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin said in a strong Welsh accent. Immediately the cats backed off and sat looking at me warmly.

"Sorry about that, it's not often they take to someone so thoroughly. I'm Isolde Caine." The girl smiled, holding her hand out to me.

"Hermione Granger." I replied with another smile.

Isolde and I got on famously. It was like we'd been friends for years even though we'd only known each other for a short time. Once I'd gotten everything settled I noticed her clothes for the first time. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with flat black shoes and a white poet's shirt with a black leather waistcoat. Even though it looked very 80's it suited her perfectly. Crookshanks was happy as well, he seemed to get on particularly well with a the Ragdoll cat.

Soon she had me sat on the sofa of our small living room with a cup of tea and some peanut butter, choc chip and cherry cookies (**AN: BTW, if anyone wants the recipe then PM me, I have the most GEORGOUS recipe!**).

"How come you have so many cats? And which is which?" I asked curiously.

"They all sort of adopted me, Professor Dumbledore agreed that I could bring them because if I hadn't then they'd have just followed me anyway. The Scottish Fold is Clytiau, the Cymric is Cymi, the Siamese is Manon, the Toyger is Teigr, the Birman is Palfgan, the Snowshoe is Lili and the Ragdoll is Cerpyn-Dol. Clytiau, Cymi, Manon, Lili and Cerpyn-Dol are all female while Teigr and Palfgan are male." She smiled. (**AN: I will put pictures of them on my profile**)

Later that afternoon there was a knocking on the door. Moving Cerpyn-Dol off my lap I went to open the door as Isolde (or Izzy as she asked me to call her) had Manon and Teigr on her lap.

"Hello Harry." I smiled as I opened the door to one of my best friends.

"Hey Hermione, I just wanted to see how you're doing." He smiled back as I led him through to the living room.

"Great! Harry, this is Isolde Caine, my roommate. Izzy, this is Harry Potter, one of my best friends. All the cats are Izzy's apart from Crookshanks." I smiled before individually introducing each of the cats. They took to Harry straight away too.

We spent hours talking and in the end Izzy went through to the kitchen and cooked lasagne for us, still chatting to us through the door.

"So what're you taking Harry?" She asked while we were eating.

"Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration. I would take potions but Professor Snape hates me and I'm not that fond of them." He replied.

"What about you?" He asked her.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Defense against the Dark Arts, Divination and Potions. I sort of need them all for my future." She explained quickly, I got the feeling that there was something that she wasn't telling us but that she didn't want to elaborate. She looked at me questioningly while eating a mouthful of lasagne.

"I'm taking Potions, Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts." I answered with a smile.

"Don't you think that Snape'll pick on you like he used to?" Harry asked anxiously, bless him, he always was concerned when Snape picked on me.

"I don't care if he does! Harry, I'm not scared of him." I sighed.

"He'll leave you alone as long as you're friends with me." Izzy said softly.

Isolde

"He'll leave you alone as long as you're friends with me." I said softly, I needed to reassure Hermione and Harry but I was scared about how they'd react to my secret. Everyone else I'd told had run from me, terrified.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"There's something that I haven't told you, I haven't told many people about this actually. Hermione sensed that I have a secret." I said quietly, gathering my courage. They were both waiting for me to continue.

"I'm not actually human, I'm half-Dragon. And more than that I'm actually the Dragon Queen." I almost whispered. I tensed myself for them running and screaming from me. Neither of them moved.

"You're not freaked out?" I asked, gob smacked. No one had ever taken this so calmly, well, apart from my father, my twin sister and Seth, but I didn't really like to talk about him.

"No, you can't help who you are." Hermione smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Snape?" Harry said.

"Well…he's not exactly human either." I began.

"What?!" Hermione gasped, Harry looked equally shocked.

"He's not human. He's actually half-Dragon too. No relation though!" I giggled at their shocked expressions.

"Snape's part Dragon? Does he know this?" Harry asked.

"Of course he does! I don't think he knows exactly who I am though but he'll soon find out if he messes with either of you!" I growled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hogwarts Academy**_

_I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters or their world. I __**do**__ own copies of several of the books though…_

_**Chapter 2**_

Isolde

That evening we were sorted into houses. Harry and Hermione remained in Gryffindor and I joined them. The next day Hermione went to our first class which was potions with Professor Snape. We got settled on a desk at the front and waited. I have to admit that I that under my robes I was wearing my favourite red and black corset (it makes me sit up straight, something that my sister says a queen should do) with my black jeans and a pair of high-heeled boots. Hermione seemed slightly nervous.

"Calm down, Mione. You'll be fine." I smiled. She gave me a small smile in return. I knew that she was still worried. It's one of my 'gifts'. I can read minds. I block them out as much as possible but often I can still get a sense of what others are feeling. Sometimes that's a good thing but at others it's terrible. Especially when watching a romance movie at the cinema. Let's just say that some of the emotions that the couples are feeling are a bit too much for me.

We didn't have long to wait until Professor Snape swept into the room. Like all Dragons he has a flair for the dramatic. And his concession to this trait was effectively demonstrated by the way his robes billowed as if they were being blown by wind (which they weren't!).

"Welcome to degree-level Potions. Many of you will drop out soon." He said slowly and bluntly. He then told us to start making a strong healing potion before he wandered around the room.

"Well, well, well, Miss Granger. Don't get too comfortable, such a mediocre potions-student will surely drop out before the week is out." He sneered when he got to our table.

"I think you should take that back." I said quietly.

"Excuse me?!" He snarled.

"You heard me. I think that you should take that back." I said, a little louder. A shocked hush descended on the room as everyone waited to hear what would happen next.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor! _**And **_you have detention with me for two months! Who do you think you are?!" He roared in anger.

Anger started to surge through my veins, rather than cause something to explode I lifted the glamours that I have in place to conceal my identity and what I am.

"I am Isolde Bronwyn Elwen Gwenhwyfar Avalon Caine!" I said harshly. Snape took one look at me and his eyes widened and his face paled. I'm not surprised, when I lift my glamours it's obvious that I'm not human. The whole class started whispering and those near me gasped, most in fear but Hermione in slight surprise. My black hair that normally reaches the top of my bottom lip grew several inches until it fell just below my shoulders and curled slightly. My teeth grew sharper and my eyes turned a sapphire blue all over with a black slitted pupil. On my head a silver and Welsh-gold circlet appeared.

"Class dismissed." Snape called out in a slightly strangled voice. Everyone left except him, me and Hermione, she tried to leave as well but I stopped her. Snape glared at her.

"You can't expect a queen to be alone did you?" I said dangerously. Snape gulped and looked slightly nervous.

"Stop picking on Hermione! And stop picking on other people as well!" I growled. He nodded. I replaced the glamours and then Hermione and I turned to leave.

"Your majesty," I turned to look at him at the sound of his voice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You don't have to come to detention." He finished quietly. I smiled and nodded before sweeping out of the room with Hermione.

"Seriously?! You actually _**scared**_ Snape?" Harry grinned as we sat in our living room again, this time eating pizza that Hermione had made.

"Hell yeah!" Hermione grinned back.

"Well, I just reminded him that he really shouldn't piss me off." I smiled. We had a lovely evening and I'd never felt happier. I had two great friends and my cats all liked them both. The rest of the week went smoothly, Snape didn't try and bully Hermione again. On Saturday morning Hermione and I had fully intended to sleep in but we had no such luck. At quarter past seven there was a tapping on the window of our shared bedroom. Groggily lifting my head from my pillow I saw that it was a large barn owl.

"Bloody owls!" I growled before picking up my pillow and chucking it across the room at the sleeping Hermione.

"Oi! Hermione, owl for you!" I said, waking her up.

"How'd you know that it's not for you?" She asked with a yawn while letting the owl in.

"Because my post isn't delivered by owls." I explained. I would have gone back to sleep but at that moment a small gold Dragon swooped in the window before Hermione could close it.

"Crap." I sighed, sitting up and receiving the letter that the Dragon was carrying.

"You get your post by Dragon?" Hermione asked as she watched the Dragon nuzzle my hand, her own letter forgotten.

"Yeah, I find that Dragons are more reliable than owls. They rarely get blown off course." I explained as the Dragon swooped out the window.

We got dressed, me in a cute sort of Goth/punk schoolgirl outfit that consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt, a short black tie and a black skirt trimmed with white and black lace with a pair of studded boots by Rock and Republic and Hermione in a pair of jeans, a pale pink jumper and a pair of white converses. Then we went downstairs, fed the cats and make pancakes and coffee for breakfast. Once we'd eaten we both opened our letters.

_**Important Ministry of Magic notice:**_

_Due to the reducing numbers of witches and wizards all unmarried people between the ages of 18 and 40 are required to marry. In order to ensure the successes of the marriages we at the Ministry ask that you complete the questionnaire so that we can determine your most compatible match. Refusal to comply will result in the removal of your wand and powers and possibly a sentence in Azkaban._

As soon as I finished reading the letter I let out a small growl.

"WHAT?!" Hermione screamed, I'm fairly sure that people on the other side of the school grounds heard it.

"WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?!" I snarled.

"The people in charge." A calm voice behind me said. I whirled around and came face to face with the one person that I'd hoped to never see again in my life.

"What are you doing here Cadwallon Sidhe?" I growled. He looked exactly the same as he had before. His dark brown hair was cut in a similar style to that of David Bowie in '_Labyrinth_' with small strands getting in the way of his sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing very, _very_, _**very**_ tight trousers, a white poet's shirt, black boots (again, a bit like David Bowie in '_Labyrinth_') and a sapphire blue jacket. Clearly visible was the Celtic knot marking on his hand, its complex design a sign of his royal blood.

"I'm studying here." He smirked at me.

"Izzy, do you know Gruffudd?" Harry asked.

"Yep, he's a pain in the arse and the bane of my existence." I replied, keeping my eye on Gruffudd, I'd learnt long ago that he wasn't to be trusted.

"Harry, would you mind introducing me to Miss Avalon Caine's companion?" He asked.

"Sure. Gruffudd, this is Hermione Granger, Izzy's roommate. Hermione, this is Gruffudd Sidhe, _my_ roommate." Harry grinned, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione smiled offering him her hand to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine." Gruffudd smiled, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Now, dear ladies, we must depart. Harry realised that I had yet to meet you, even though I am well acquainted with Miss Avalon Caine, and he hastened here with me to introduce us." He said, letting her hand go. Hermione stood there open mouthed at his courtly manners.

"Whatever Cadwallon Sidhe." I growled.

"I'll see you later guys. We all need to fill out the questionnaires anyway." Harry smiled before they left.

Sitting down at our small table we began to fill in the questionnaire.

_**Full name**__: Isolde Bronwyn Elwen Gwenhwyfar Avalon Caine_

_**Age**__: 18_

_**Height**__: 5'8"_

_**Interests**__: Reading, caring for Dragons, singing, self-defence_

_**Do you want children?**__: Yes_

_**Is so, how many?**__: However many I have_

_**Any other information**__: I'm half-Dragon and the Dragon Queen._

Once I'd filled in the questionnaire I put it in and envelope and then whistled out the window and the gold Dragon from earlier flew in. I handed the letter to her.

"Euriona, take this to whoever's in charge of the Marriage Law at the Ministry of Magic." I said before she nodded and flew off.

Hermione

I sat down to write my answers to the questionnaire, feeling very put out that I was going to be forced to marry someone.

_**Full name**__: Hermione Jane Granger_

_**Age**__: 18_

_**Height**__: 5'6"_

_**Interests**__: Reading, potions, learning_

_**Do you want children?**__: Yes_

_**Is so, how many?**__: I don't know_

_**Any other information**__: None_

Izzy had already finished hers and had sent it away with her little Dragon. I stuffed mine into the envelope and grabbed the owl that had delivered it and who was still hanging around.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hogwarts Academy_

_**I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters or their world. I do**__ own copies of several of the books though…_

_Btw, I've quoted 'Yu-gi-oh: the abridged series' here, see if you can find where. :P_

_The other day I promised 'Yoshino in the Moonlight2' that I would mention the Fan-Works forum. It's on : __**.7 **__and is really good. If you get a chance then please visit it. Thanks __J_

_**Chapter 3**_

Isolde

For the next few days I was unable to concentrate on my classes. Of course I wasn't the only one, everyone was slightly nervous to see who'd they'd be paired up with. Well, except Harry and Ginny. They had gotten engaged before the stupid law was passed so were unaffected. After a particularly trying day, when even Professor Snape was distracted I reached the comfort of the cottage. Hermione was already there. While I'd been at class she'd received a letter telling her who she was to marry, it didn't look good. When I walked into the living room she was curled up in a chair sobbing with rage.

"Who'd you get?" I asked, handing her some tissues. In return she passed me her letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Thanks to your responses to the questionnaire we have been able to find you a suitable match. Your compatibility rating is 94% which is extremely high so your marriage is most likely to be a very successful one._

_Your fianc__é is __**Severus Snape**__. You are required to marry within 6 months and have your first child within 2 years of marriage. Refusal to comply will result in the removal of your wand and powers and possibly a sentence in Azkaban._

_Signed_

_Matilda Parelis_

_Minister in charge of the Marriage Law_

I read through the letter and let out a small involuntary gasp when I read who she was supposed to be marrying.

"They're making you marry a _**teacher**_?! Are they nuts?! That's just plain weird!" I yelled.

"Of course it is but there's nothing we can do!" She growled, if I didn't know any better I'd have said that she has a small part of Dragon in her from her growl.

"Of course there isn't. The Ministry are so fond or ruling our lives that they won't leave any loophole." Came Snape's voice from behind me. He was stood in the door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. Hermione stood up and stomped to the centre of the room. I guessed what was coming next so I quickly moved out the way and went to stand by the window.

"Came to gloat did you? I bet you rigged it so that this would happen you PERVERT!" She screamed, grabbing a heavy book and throwing it at him. Lucky for him he had his wand so he managed to stop the book in mid-air and redirect it. Suddenly at that moment an owl flew in through the window and smacked me around the head.

"FUCKING BIRDS!" I yelled. Both Hermione and Snape looked at me before Hermione burst out laughing and Snape even began to chuckle. The owl deposited a letter to Hermione and swooped out the window again but this time I managed to duck.

"That's why I prefer sending letters by Dragons, birds will randomly attack you!" I grumbled. Hermione grinned at me while she opened the letter; as she started to read it her expression became more and more upset until she finally crumpled to the floor and started sobbing hysterically. Snape strode towards her and put his arms around her, looking at me confused. I picked up the letter from where Hermione had dropped it. It was from Ron Weasley, her boyfriend, 'or her ex' I corrected mentally.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've heard about the Marriage Law. I'm sorry but I'm not considered as eligible for marriage due to my preferences. I hope you'll be happy with whoever you'll be marrying and I hope everything goes well for you. I say again that I'm sorry, you know I would marry you myself to get you out of the law but it wouldn't be fair to you, me or Alex, my boyfriend._

_From_

_Ron_

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING TORTURE AND FUCKING KILL HIM! AND THEN I'M GOING TO FUCKING BRING HIM BACK TO FUCKING LIFE AND FUCKING DO IT ALL OVER A-FUCKING-GAIN! THEN I'M GOING TO FUCKING CURSE HIM TO THE LOWEST FUCKING PITS OF HELL! AND IF HE'S STILL FUCKING ALIVE THEN I'M GOING TO FUCKING WELL BURN HIS FUCKING BITS OFF!!!! THE FUCKING BASTARD!" I yelled. Snape reached over and pulled the letter out of my hand to read it himself just before my hands burst into flames. You see, when I'm angry things have a habit of spontaneously combusting. He read the letter and his expression became grim.

"I can't say I'm surprised but he has no right to treat anyone that way! Hermione, your far much better than he is, he cheated on you and then broke up with you via a letter. Anyone who can do that is a scumbag." He said finally, his right arm still around Hermione's shoulders.

At that moment Euriona, my gold messenger Dragon, flew in and settled herself on my shoulder. After taking the letter from her I had an idea.

"Euriona, go to Ronald Weasley and give him some burns in some _**very**_ embarrassing places." I smirked to her. She nodded and flew off again leaving me with the letter. Snape looked at me.

"Well I wasn't going to let him get away with hurting my friend." I snorted.

"What's happened?" Harry asked suddenly as he appeared in the doorway with Gruffudd. They _**had**_ to pick tonight to visit, just when I'd doubted that it could be anymore stressful. Wordlessly I handed Ron's letter to Harry, who started to read it.

"How could he do that to Hermione?" He gasped when he'd finished.

"Just what I was wondering myself." Snape replied while still trying to comfort Hermione.

"What're you doing here?" Harry asked, gob smacked. I explained while opening my letter.

_Dear Miss Avalon Caine,_

_Thanks to your responses to the questionnaire we have been able to find you a suitable match. Your compatibility rating is 99% which is extremely high so your marriage is most likely to be a very successful one._

_Your fiancé is __**Gruffudd Cadwallon Sidhe**__. You are required to marry within 6 months and have your first child within 2 years of marriage. Refusal to comply will result in the removal of your wand and powers and possibly a sentence in Azkaban._

_Signed_

_Matilda Parelis_

_Minister in charge of the Marriage Law_

"BETH 'R ANNWFN? DWI 'N DYBIEDIG AT 'N WAEDLYD BRIODI GRUFFUDD CADWALLON SIDHE!*" I yelled, feeling annoyed.

"So it would seem." Gruffudd smirked, he was obviously enjoying my annoyance. By the time Hermione had calmed down it was really late, and even then it took several boxes of Thornton's chocolates and a glass of wine before she had stopped sobbing.

"I can't believe he would do that to me! What a loser!" She burst out suddenly. Snape looked relieved that her hysterics had stopped. What is it with men and fear of women crying? Seriously, most of the men I'd met seemed almost terrified of a woman who was in tears. Strange really. When he saw that she was relatively calm, Snape stood and bid us goodbye, ignoring the fact that Harry and Gruffudd weren't in their accommodation.

The next day Hermione and I were called to Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Granger, Miss Avalon Caine, we have a new student who's had to start slightly late because there's no where else she's being put in with you." He smiled calmly.

"Who is she?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

The sound of the door opening caught our attention and in walked:

* means "WHAT THE HELL? I'M SUPPOSED TO BLOODY MARRY GRUFFUDD CADWALLON SIDHE!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hogwarts Academy**_

_Hello, I'd just like to say a big thank you to:_

_sleepingbutterfly_

_sweet-tang-honney_

_notwritteen_

_catysmom_

_and_

_MirandaCullen223_

_For reviewing;_

_RawenclawBabe_

_Evangeline01_

_shortturtle_

_sweet-tang-honney_

_Crys and Midi_

_Cilia1_

_El Neneo_

_sleepingbutterfly_

_AliceSnape408_

_kk1999_

_mussgorsky45_

_jaekl09_

_madbrat_

_MirandaCullen223_

_RosalieHale38_

_and_

_Jane Snape_

_For adding this story to their story alert;_

_Lady-night-shade04_

_MirandaCullen223_

_and_

_AmethystRoseBlack_

_For adding this story to their favourites;_

_And finally:_

_madbrat_

_For adding me to their favourite authors._

_I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters or their world. I __**do**__ own copies of several of the books though…_

_I might quote 'Yu-Gi-Oh! The abridged series' again, I don't know. In my last chapter I actually quoted it twice lol!_

_**Chapter 4**_

Isolde

"_Miss Granger, Miss Avalon Caine, we have a new student who's had to start slightly late because there's no where else she's being put in with you." He smiled calmly._

"_Who is she?" I asked, my curiosity piqued._

_The sound of the door opening caught our attention and in walked:_

"Aneira!" I gasped.

"Izzy, she looks just like you!" Hermione also gasped when the girl walked in.

"Of course, after all I _**am**_ her twin sister!" Aneira grinned, walking towards me to give me a hug. Professor Dumbledore sent us back to our cottage to get Aneira settled. I was wearing an outfit similar to when Hermione and I found out about the marriage law only the shirt was red and the lace was black like the skirt and my boots were mock snake skin that were laced up at the back while Aneira was wearing a bright green dress and brown high heels. Originally this was how Hermione told Aneira and I apart but after a few hours she noticed the subtle differences between my sister and me. Aneira's eyes are actually bright green and her hair has a hint of burgundy in it, making it seem a warmer shade than mine.

That evening when Harry and Gruffudd popped round they got the shock of their lives.

"Who's this?" Harry asked, staring at Aneira.

"That would be Aneira Orla Ceirios Eilir Avalon Caine, the current Dragon Princess and sister to Isolde." Gruffudd said in surprise, obviously he wasn't expecting to see her.

"Your highness." He said respectfully, bowing to her in a courtly manner.

"Your Majesty." She smiled back at him. Harry and Hermione looked curiously at Gruffudd. I groaned, this would be an interesting conversation.

"Your Majesty?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I am a king. My people are what you would call elves but we are not like the elves of your human stories. We are the Sidhe or Fae, the race that is descended from the old Celtic gods." Gruffudd replied with a slight smile.

"Well, it seems that there is quite a bit of royalty at Hogwarts this year." A voice said dryly from the door. We turned around and saw Snape standing by the door. Next to him was stood his godson, Draco Malfoy.

"What of it?" I asked dangerously. He paled again slightly, obviously he still hadn't gotten over the shock that I'd given him.

"I was merely commenting your Majesty." He replied carefully.

"Why are you calling her that?" Malfoy asked.

"Because I'm the Dragon Queen." I snapped. Malfoy nodded, wisely not questioning me further. He looked around the room and when his eyes met those of Aneira he stopped suddenly. Both of them seemed locked in one another's gaze, as if they were the only ones in the room. A faint green light that only Grufudd, me and Snape could see surrounded them.

"Well this is an interesting development." I said, looking from Aneira to Malfoy and back again.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused that Aneira and Malfoy were so serious.

"It would seem that Aneira and Malfoy have bonded." Snape drawled.

"Huh?" Harry said still confused.

"Basically they're soul mates and destined for one another." I explained.

After half an hour Aneira and Malfoy were no longer staring at each other.

"Malfoy," I said, he looked at me.

"This is Aneira , my twin sister. Neira, this is Draco Malfoy." I smiled, introducing them. I didn't really mind that Malfoy and my sister had bonded. It would mean that she'd be happy.

"So even more royalty." Snape smirked.

"Why are you here?" Harry growled.

"Why are any of us here Potter? Does anyone really know the meaning of life?" Snape said in a sarcastic and cutting manner.

"What he meant was why did you come here?" I growled, not able to stop myself. My glamour started slipping again and, as it always does when mine does, so did Aneira's. Here eyes are like mine except for the fact that they are emerald green. Malfoy started when he saw them but was not repulsed, which was a very good sign.

"I came to see if Miss Granger is alright now as she was very upset last night." Snape replied immediately.

"I'm fine, just pissed off at Ronald." Hermione said sharply. Snape nodded and let the matter be, Harry and Gruffudd said their goodbyes and went back to their accommodation. Because mine and Aneira's glamours had slipped we ended up having to explain to Malfoy about me and Aneira.

"We're only half human, we're actually half Dragon." Aneira smiled lovingly at him.

"Ok." He nodded, staying calm.

"Why is he so calm?" Snape asked me, I could tell that most people got freaked out when they realised that someone they knew is half Dragon.

"Because Aneira and he have bonded. Also I suspect that he's part Dragon as well, at least a quarter if not half like Aneira, you and myself." I replied. Draco spun around.

"Professor Snape is half Dragon?" He asked.

"Yes, he's done a very good job of hiding it." I replied.

"And you think that _**I**_ might be part Dragon too." He said.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well for a starters there's your smell. Dragons have a sort of metallic tang in their scent and you've got that. Also your name actually means 'Dragon'." I explained.

"You can smell humans?!" Hermione gasped.

"Of course, Dragons have a more sensitive sense of smell than humans." I grinned.

After that Snape forced Malfoy to leave the cottage with him saying "She'll still be here tomorrow." It seemed that Snape himself was reluctant to leave Hermione though. Tentatively I stopped blocking out his thoughts. At the forefront of his mind was how to get Malfoy back to his accommodation but lurking in the back was a single thought about how he thought Hermione looked very beautiful in the firelight. Before Snape could realise what was happening I blocked out his thoughts again. This marriage law was certainly making some interesting matches.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hogwarts Academy**_

_Hello, I'd just like to say a big thank you to:_

_catysmom, for adding this story to her favourites and Story Alert as well as adding me to her favourite authors and reviewing the last chapter __J_

_MrsxSeverusxSnape for adding this story to her Story Alert_

_ilovechocolate1988 for adding this story to their Story Alert_

_Right, now that's done, time for apologies. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was at Richmond Live this year as a volunteer so was away for the weekend and I didn't take my laptop with me so I didn't write this chapter until the Tuesday after. I would have written it on the Sunday when I got back but I basically collapsed I was so tired and on the Monday I was still recovering. It was a good weekend though! As a tip, search 'The Spirit Levellers' on youtube, they were a band that performed there on the Saturday nad they're brilliant! Thanks for being so patient!_

_So I've read through what I've already posted and I realised that I used the name 'Seth' earlier on in this fic. During the early stages of my ideas Gruffudd was called 'Seth'. I'm going to give you a bit of background into Gruffudd and Isolde's past. They were childhood sweethearts but when he had to move away it broke her heart which is why she doesn't like to talk about him. She blamed him for leaving and so was incredibly angry at him._

_Lol, I've quoted my Uncle's proposal to my Aunt here._

_I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters or their world. I __**do**__ own copies of several of the books though…_

_**Chapter 5**_

Isolde

When we all woke up the next day we each received a letter from the Ministry, that fucking owl seems to have it in for me! It smacked me around the head as it entered the room and then did the same again as it was leaving! Stupid bird! I did laugh when Euriona began to chase the stupid creature after delivering a letter to Aneira and I.

"Gwna mo bobi ai bori 'r 'n benffol aderyn! Jyst darfu 'i hychydig." I called after them, smirking as I did so.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"She said 'Don't roast or eat the silly bird! Just scare it a little.' She would never let a Dragon harm a creature for something as trivial as hitting her around the head." Aneira replied, smiling. After clearing that little misunderstanding up we opened our letters.

_Dear Miss Avalon Kaine,_

_Now that you have been told your future husband's identity; we at the Ministry feel that you should get together with him and get to know him. We request that you meet him at '__**Café Magique**__' in __**Hogsmede**__, __**today**__ at __**12:30**__ to do so._

_Signed_

_Matilda Parelis_

_Minister in charge of the Marriage Law_

Now that I knew there was no getting out of the marriage I felt resigned to go along with their wishes. After all, I realised that it _**would**_ be a good marriage for my kingdom, and his. Aneira squealed happily when she opened her letter.

"What's up?" I asked. She didn't reply but passed me the letter before jumping up and down on her bed while still squealing excitedly.

_Dear Miss A Avalon Kaine,_

_Thanks to your responses to the questionnaire we have been able to find you a suitable match. Your compatibility rating is 100% which is an almost unheard of level of compatibility so your marriage is most likely to be a very successful one._

_Your fiancé is __**Draco Malfoy**__. You are required to marry within 6 months and have your first child within 2 years of marriage. Refusal to comply will result in the removal of your wand and powers and possibly a sentence in Azkaban. We request that you meet him at __**L'amour en Rose**__' in __**Hogsmede**__, __**tonight**__ at __**7:30**__ to get to know him before your wedding._

_Signed_

_Matilda Parelis_

_Minister in charge of the Marriage Law_

After I finished read her letter I understood why she was squealing, she was marrying the man she loved. I looked at the clock to see what time it was.

"Shit!" I swore, it was 11:30 and I only had an hour to get ready and meet Gruffudd at Café Magique. It turns out that Hermione also had to get ready quickly. She was meeting Snape at L'amour en Rose half an hour after I was had to meet Gruffudd. I rushed to my wardrobe and pulled out a fairly short black skirt with red ribbon cross-tying on the back and a red and black tank top as well as underwear. I dressed quickly in them and then grabbed a pair of black studded boots by Rock and Republic and put them on as well. On my right wrist I wore a black leather wrist cuff with a black cross while I had another black leather wrist cuff, this time with three straps and a silver ring. On my neck I tied a red and black choker that had silver Dragons on it and I wore a sliver dragon ring on the middle finger of my right hand. I finished my look by spiking my hair around my face like Alice Cullen from 'Twilight' and putting thick black eyeliner and scarlet lipstick on. While I was doing my makeup, Hermione rushed out the shower and did a drying spell on her hair before twisting it into an elegant French twist. She then got dressed in a black dress with cream trim and put on a pair of black and cream high heels and made sure she had everything she needed in a black bag. She looked stunning but was ready way too early. Aneira was pulling various green dresses out of her wardrobe trying to find the perfect one. It only took me half an hour to get ready and by 12 I squirted myself with cherry blossom scented perfume, put a couple of galleons in my pocket and slid my wand in my right boot before leaving the cottage.

"See you later guys!" I called before walking down to Hogsmede.

I arrived perfectly on time but Gruffudd was already there. He stood up as I walked over to him and pulled out my chair for me to sit down before seating himself across from me. A waitress wandered over to take our order.

"I'll have a latte and a cream scone please." I smiled, trying to be friendly even though she wasn't paying much attention to me.

"Sounds good, I'll have the same." Gruffudd said, looking at me while the waitress batted her eyelashes at him. When our order had arrived and the waitress had finally left us alone (she kept flirting with him and making obvious sexual innuendos!) Gruffudd pulled a small white box out of his pocket and pushed it across the table towards me.

"Here, I guess you'd better take this then." He sighed. Feeling curious I reached out and picked it up before opening it. Inside was a silver engagement ring with a large teardrop shaped diamond surrounded by two teardrop shaped rubies.

"At least you remembered to not give me gold!" I snapped bitterly as I slid the ring on my ring finger on my left hand.

"I'm not any happier about this than you. I had hoped that I could propose to you properly but…" He sighed again.

"But you left me!" I snarled, interrupting him.

"Not out of choice, my parents made me. I was only 14! I couldn't have stayed even though I wanted to!" He snapped.

"Well, you still could have said something more romantic!" I said, standing up to leave.

"Can I help you love?" A voice leered in my ear as an arm snaked its way around my waist. I turned as much as I could and saw a tall guy with short grubby brown hair and grey eyes.

"No thank you." I said coolly while trying to wriggle away from his grasp.

"Don't be like that Darlin'. You just said that he wasn't romantic enough, well _**I**_ can be plenty romantic. In fact, I've got a _**big**_ present for you in my pants!" He leered again.

"Get off me!" I said, trying to get him off me. Gruffudd jumped up and punched him in the jaw before pulling me out of his grasp.

"Don't you touch my fiancée!" He snarled, placing himself between me and the man. Several bystanders jumped forward then and tied him up using their wands. As soon as the man was detained Gruffudd turned towards me.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently. I didn't say anything, I just collapsed into his arms and started sobbing into his chest.

"Shhhhhh, cariad. It's ok, he's not going to hurt you. I'll never let anyone hurt you." He said softly. He escorted me back to the cottage and sat on the sofa holding me as I cried in shock while explaining to Aneira what happened.

Hermione

I was ready _**way**_ too early so I sat down and began to read to calm my nerves. At 12:30 I stood up and left for Hogsmede, calling out a goodbye to Aneira. Professor Snape was already at the restaurant when I got there. He stood up to greet me and pulled out my chair for me. After a few moments of looking at the menu I ordered spinach and ricotta tortelloni while Snape ordered cheese and potato pierogi. He looked uncomfortable and, as soon as our order was taken he took something out of his pocket and started fiddling with it in his hands.

"Miss Granger, I am aware that this situation is not ideal for you and I wish that I could do something to help you avoid it but there is nothing I can do. As is proper I have bought a token to show that you are spoken for. But as I have not spent a large amount of time with you I was unsure about what to get. If you do not like it then I can always exchange it." He said slowly before placing a small black box on the table in front of me. I opened it to see a ring made out of a very pale gold with a large square emerald with two circular diamonds on either side of it.

"It's lovely." I smiled, when I did so he visibly relaxed. He reached out and took me left hand and slid the ring onto my finger. It was such a tender and romantic gesture and it took me by surprise. We didn't have any time to say any more because our food arrived at that moment. Once we'd eaten and talked I felt a lot more friendly towards him. He walked me back to the cottage and came inside with me to find out how Izzy's time with Gruffudd had been.

We were very surprised to find out what had happened and did out best to help calm Izzy down. We eventually managed at around 5 pm and, after Gruffudd gave Izzy a hug, they left. Izzy and I showed our engagement rings before helping Aneira to get ready.


	6. Important Author Note

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**_

_Hey guys, this is an author note just to say sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories. Unfortunately my laptop was infected by a virus which completely killed it so I had to wipe my laptop completely and the wireless internet was one of the things that was removed when it was wiped. I've only just got it back on so I'll be able to start updating more often now. I'm really sorry guys, thanks for being so patient._


End file.
